


Любимый клиент

by minty_mix



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Humor, M/M, Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension, barbershop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Звон колокольчика заставил оторвать глаза от телефона и посмотреть в сторону двери. И тут же замереть, потому что таких мужчин здесь на памяти Олега еще не было.





	Любимый клиент

Звон колокольчика заставил оторвать глаза от телефона и посмотреть в сторону двери. И тут же замереть, потому что таких мужчин здесь на памяти Олега еще не было. Он бы такого обязательно запомнил: незнакомец, — а может, потенциальный клиент — казалось, походил на бога. Он был высок, статен, даром что не в костюме, а всего лишь в классических брюках и рубашке, и красив, но не приторной красотой, которой Олег здесь насмотрелся в самых неожиданных вариациях, а другой — настоящей, мужской. Его темные волосы были слегка растрепаны, но обманываться не стоило, потому что было заметно, что небрежность допущена специально. Она добавляла образу пикантности и служила деталью, притягивающей внимание, не оставляя впечатления экстравагантности и пошлости, составляя отличный ансамбль с густой бородой. Олегу при первом же взгляде на мужчину захотелось коснуться этой бороды пальцами, почувствовать, какова она на ощупь — мягкая или жесткая? волоски кудрявые или прямые? Можно было бы это, конечно, списать на профессиональное желание, вот только от профессионализма там не было ровно ничего.

Складывалось ощущение, что мужчина сбежал со съемок сериала по книге Геймана, — Олег книгу не читал, сериала не видел, но был уверен, что именно так и должен выглядеть истинный «очеловеченный бог». От этого попсовая мелодия на фоне зазвучала будто еще глупее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.

Олег неловко прокашлялся и встал с кресла. Конечно, были и другие свободные мастера, но он чувствовал, что не может позволить себе упустить этого мужчину. Вот уж нет. Вряд ли ему светило что-то большее, чем мимолетный разговор во время стрижки, но даже так — он своего не отдаст.

— Здравствуйте, — Олег поприветствовал незнакомца с вежливой улыбкой, убрав телефон в задний карман джинсов. Мужчина легко кивнул и уверенно подошел ближе. Олег в принципе не сомневался, что неуверенность этому человеку не знакома.

— Добрый день, у вас есть свободные мастера? — произнес мужчина, и впервые в жизни Олег порадовался профессиональной выдержке, потому что только она помогла ему не упасть прямо здесь. Незнакомец обладал потрясающе красивым голосом — бархатистый, низкий, мягкий. Олег отдаленно подумал, что, наверное, теперь все его эротические фантазии будут звучать именно так.

— Да, конечно. Что вас интересует?

— Я хотел бы подровнять бороду.

— Присаживайтесь в это кресло, пожалуйста, — Олег указал ему на свое рабочее место. Как только мужчина устроился в кресле, он обвязал его шею защитной лентой. — Не туго? — получив отрицательный ответ — если легкое покачивание головой можно считать за ответ — он отошел к вешалке, тут же вернувшись с накидкой в руках. Осторожно застегнул ее на шее мужчины и бережно, даже, пожалуй, слишком, расправил складки. — Насколько ровнять?

— Доверюсь вашему вкусу, — спокойно и, черт возьми, уверенно ответил мужчина. Олег кивнул, поворачивая кресло так, чтобы тот сидел к нему лицом. Наверное, будь он новичком, колени бы сейчас ходуном ходили от груза ответственности, свалившегося на плечи, но он был профессионалом — поэтому колени тряслись от какой-то неземной обалденности этого мужчины.

И еще никогда в жизни работа так не успокаивала его мысли. Олег сосредоточенно оглядел лицо мужчины, анализируя форму и строение, чтобы решить, в каком направлении ему следует двигаться. Усилием воли он заставил себя не отвлекаться на красиво очерченные губы, хотя отвлечься ох как хотелось, и приступил к стрижке. Монотонность и необходимость действовать аккуратно умиротворяли, позволяя взять себя в руки и не думать лишнего. Он скрупулезно выравнивал капризные волоски расческой, после, убедившись, что все легло правильно, убирал лишнее ножницами. Борода была мягкой, но волоски в глубине росли беспорядочно и вели себя непослушно, не желая ложиться так, как требовалось. Но Олег не был бы мастером своего дела, если бы не умел укрощать строптивых.

Борода даже на вид, издалека, казалась ухоженной, но теперь, рассмотрев ее поближе, Олег мог с уверенностью сказать, что так оно и было. Кожа вокруг была гладко выбрита, и даже контур выделялся четко, так что ему даже не пришлось заморачиваться и самому подбирать форму, ориентируясь по линиям роста и по периметру челюстной кости. Он только наметил несколько главных точек, по которым выстраивалась форма, и приступил к стрижке, потому что, удивительно, но даже бритье было не нужно. Казалось, что мужчина только сегодня избавил кадык от лишних волосков — кожа под пальцами ощущалась гладкой, как бывает только после бритья. Это поразило, но и порадовало тоже: все-таки настолько ответственные и подготовленные клиенты попадались крайне редко.

За работой время шло быстро, совсем не так, как до этого тянулось за бессмысленным просмотром ленты в социальной сети, но Олегу хотелось подольше продлить эти мгновения. Кто мог сказать, когда этот мужчина придет еще раз, да и придет ли он вообще. Может, сегодня он заглянул потому, что ему было по пути, и это была разовая акция? Может, ему не понравится результат, и он даже к порогу этого заведения не приблизится? Олег старался не думать, но голову одолевали самые разные мысли. Он очень хотел как-нибудь с этим мужчиной познакомиться, узнать поближе — мечты-мечты, которые, наверное, так и останутся лишь фантазиями. Такие мужчины обычно не знакомятся с такими, как Олег.

Не то чтобы он был некрасив или непривлекателен — вполне себе симпатичный парень, но по сравнению с этим незнакомцем он выглядел совсем еще неумелым юнцом, голощеким мальчишкой, на которого взрослые и солидные люди не обращают серьезного внимания, спеша отмахнуться. Рядом с ним Олег почувствовал себя не больше чем просто смазливой мордашкой, каких сейчас полно на каждом шагу. Это, конечно, удручало, но отвлекаться на грусть и бесполезные размышления о сучности бытия было некогда.

Однако — даже при всем нежелании — пора было заканчивать. Впервые в жизни, наверное, он жалел, что умел работать быстро, но качественно и эффективно.

Оглядев бороду в последний раз, стряхнув с нее все лишние волоски и все-таки проведя по ней пальцами так, как хотелось, а не так, как того требовал процесс стрижки, Олег развернул кресло к зеркалу и сделал полшага назад, давая клиенту возможность рассмотреть результат во всех подробностях.

— А вы действительно мастер, — одобрил мужчина, касаясь бороды и поворачивая лицо то левой, то правой стороной.

Олег почувствовал, как щеки начинают гореть, и мельком сам глянул в зеркало — еще не краснеет, и на том спасибо. Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он принялся расстегивать накидку и ленту.

— Очень рад, что результат вам понравился. Спасибо за оказанное доверие, — улыбнулся он. — Расплатиться можете у администратора.

Мужчина усмехнулся. Олег тут же почувствовал себя глупо: было похоже, что он пытается его поскорее прогнать, но кто бы знал, как сильно он не хочет, чтобы тот уходил, хотя бы не представившись. Почему-то узнать его имя казалось задачей важной, но невыполнимой, потому что такой прихоти нельзя было подобрать ни одну адекватную причину для объяснения. Олегу это было нужно для себя — не для работы, а личное, вообще-то, принято оставлять при себе.

— А можно попросить ваш телефон? — поинтересовался мужчина, и у Олега внутри что-то стремительно ухнуло вниз. Вот, значит, так себя ощущают влюбленные школьницы? Удивительно, что у него еще ладошки не вспотели. — Чтобы в следующий раз я мог записаться сразу к вам.

Если бы разрушению надежд соответствовал бы какой-нибудь звук, Олег бы обязательно его сейчас услышал. Конечно, причина была в том, кем он работал. Конечно, мужчина не стал бы к нему подкатывать — нет, отвратительное слово, с образом этого человека не вяжется совсем; не стал бы с ним флиртовать. И уж тем более не стал бы просить его номер телефона в личных целях.

— Конечно. Записывайте, — дождавшись, пока незнакомец достанет мобильный, Олег продиктовал свой номер, и мужчина, поблагодарив его еще раз, направился к стойке администратора. Олег в отражении увидел, как тот расплатился и, напоследок взглянув на него, вышел на улицу.

Честно говоря, хотелось сдохнуть. Честно говоря, хотелось надавать себе по лицу за то, что умудрился запасть на человека чисто после почти часа общения, которого требовал процесс стрижки, и не более того, и за то, что упустил такого мужчину. Наверное, будь он девушкой, он бы пару раз мило улыбнулся, заправил бы волосы за ухо — и все, он бы был у него в кармане. Но Олег был Олегом, и даже пресловутый гей-радар молчал, хотя он на него особо никогда и не надеялся. Но помечтать хотелось, поскольку на кого-то вот так, с разбегу, западал он очень редко, обычно трезво оценивая свои шансы на успех. В этот раз что-то оценить он просто не успел.

Из мыслей его вывел голос напарника. В нем слышал раздражение — наверное, звали его не первый раз.

— Он так на тебя смотрел, — поделился Петя соображениями. Олег взглянул на него удивленно. — Что? Мне кажется, он тебя тут во всех доступных позах разложил.

Олег усмехнулся. Если кто кого и раскладывал, так это Олег своего клиента, но никак не наоборот.

— Настя сказала, что его зовут Константин. Он спрашивал, по каким дням ты работаешь.

Петя отвлекся, потому что к нему пришел его постоянный клиент, оставив Олега наедине с тремя жизненно важными сейчас вопросами: почему он представился Насте, их администратору, а не ему, на кой черт ему рабочие дни Олега и как теперь жить дальше.

***

Прелесть мимолетных влюбленностей заключалась в том, что обычно они длились пять минут и оставляли после себя вдохновение и чувство приятного воодушевления. Вот только Олег об этом, кажется, напрочь забыл, потому что шла третья неделя, а Константин никак не выходил из его головы. Можно, конечно, было бы расспросить Настю о нем — та определенно знала что-то, чего не знал Олег, — но он не хотел. Он доверял коллегам, они стали для него второй семьей, но предпочитал обходиться без лишних слухов. Расспросы же определенно вызовут подозрения, а этого хотелось меньше всего. Оставалось только страдать и возвращаться мыслями к тому дню, после которого все и покатилось по известному направлению.

Вообще Олег влюбляться не любил, потому что с людьми, к которым он привязывался именно в романтическом плане, складывалось все обычно плохо. Не то чтобы всегда, но... чаще всего. Заканчивалось все, как правило, ссорой или скандалом — если вообще начиналось, потому что одинаково часто он влюблялся безответно или не в тех людей. Даже пол партнера не играл никакой роли, потому что мозги выносить с потрясающе похожей эффективностью умудрялись и парни, и девушки. Это бесило и огорчало, потому что отношений — стабильных и нормальных, а не разового перепихона, — все-таки хотелось. Олег не был романтиком, но и не считал себя бесчувственным чурбаном. Просто выбирать, видимо, не умел. Совсем.

Но внутри с недавних пор жило — отчаянно пульсировало, отдаваясь в голове, — ощущение, что Константин другой. Он казался опытным: в силу ли возраста, все-таки наложившего свой отпечаток на красивое лицо — Олег тогда заметил неглубокие морщинки, лучиками расходившиеся от уголков его глаз, да и выглядел Константин не на лихие двадцать — или это было шальной догадкой, он не знал. Только чувствовал, что с ним бы, наверное, все сложилось по-другому. Все сложилось бы _нормально_.

Олегу было почти двадцать семь, и он, если честно, очень устал от одиночества.

Но время неумолимо неслось вперед, незаметно прошло почти полтора месяца, Константин не появлялся снова, хотя Олег очень его ждал, и понемногу образ в голове начал рассеиваться. Это принесло с собой странной облегчение — в конце концов, работать, не мечтая постоянно о недостижимом идеале, гораздо легче. Как и жить, не оглядываясь на воспоминания. В принципе, наверное, так все и должно было кончиться. Олегу везло редко, в любви — еще реже, и даже удивляться не стоило.

По вечерам его ждала пустая квартира. Он бы пошутил, что только кошка скрашивает его серые вечера, но даже пресловутой кошки у него не было. Зато была канарейка по кличке Огонек — такое имя ей дала Настя, с которой он и ходил тогда в зоомагазин. Больше у него не было никого: родители, узнав о его ориентации, общаться отказались, сестер и братьев в семье так и не появилось. У Олега были друзья, но почти все они одновременно были его коллегами, потому что работа в барбершопе действительно подарила ему близких людей, о которых можно было только мечтать. Они всегда были готовы прийти на помощь, дать совет или оказать поддержку, и Олег ценил их, как, наверное, ничто в своей жизни. Рядом с ними он чувствовал, что живет не зря, — рядом с ними он чувствовал, что _живет_ , и был за это благодарен.

В этот вечер дом встретил его привычным шебуршанием Огонька в клетке.

— Соскучился? — с улыбкой спросил Олег, наполняя миску кормом. Ему нравилось заботиться о птичке, и так создавалось ощущение, что его дома кто-то ждет. Огонек радостно прочирикал что-то в ответ — наверное, ответил на вопрос. Олег хмыкнул. — И я по тебе.

Он ласково погладил перышки, просунув палец сквозь тонкие прутья клетки, и прошел на кухню. Есть особо не хотелось, но чашка кофе была своеобразным ритуалом, обозначающим окончание дня. Обычно Олег садился с чашкой за стол и открывал ежедневник, проверяя расписание на следующий день и список дел, которые требовали его срочного вмешательства. 

Он собирался так сделать и сегодня: заварил кофе, налил в чашку молока, достал ежедневник и уже почти сел — даже стул отодвинул — когда зазвонил телефон. 

Олег не удивился. Времени было еще немного, только девять часов, и некоторые клиенты звонили именно по вечерам. Олег не жаловался. Он все равно еще не спал, поэтому ничего страшного в таких звонках не видел. Но в этот раз на дисплее высветился незнакомый номер, и он напрягся. В клетке зачирикал Огонек, откликнувшийся на рингтон.

— Да? — Олег ответил на вызов и в следующее мгновение чуть не задохнулся, услышав знакомый голос.

— Здравствуйте, Олег, — поприветствовал его Константин. Олег отставил чашку с кофе подальше — на всякий случай. — Я вас не разбудил?

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — протараторил Олег, отчаянно желая дать себе по лбу, потому что этот его лепет был просто жалок. 

— Хорошо, но все же прошу прощения за столь поздний звонок, — вежливо произнес Константин. — Скажите, можно ли к вам записаться на ближайшие дни? Чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Сейчас посмотрю. 

Олег зашуршал страницами ежедневника, путаясь в собственных пальцах. Ему нужно было срочно взять себя в руки, но это казалось невозможным — пока тебе в трубку дышит мужчина твоей мечты, какое тут спокойствие? Тут бы не обкончаться на ровном месте, словно сопливый подросток. 

Олег увидел в расписании свободное окошко завтра, но тут же подумал, что к такому он не готов. Ему нужно свыкнуться с мыслью, что Константин снова окажется рядом, а для этого одного вечера было явно мало. Поэтому он малодушно перевернул страницу, смотря на расписание через день.

— Послезавтра устроит? — наконец спросил он. Он бы с радостью записал его на через месяц, хотя, наверное, и этого бы времени не хватило, чтобы морально подготовиться. 

— Вполне, — согласился Константин. В трубке что-то глухо стукнуло — наверное, тоже закрыл ежедневник. — Спокойной вам ночи, Олег. — И отключился.

Олег про себя чертыхнулся. Ну какая, к черту, спокойная ночь после такого?

Он заставил себя допить кофе и привести записи в порядок. Вымыл посуду, еще раз проверил Огонька, обновив воду в поилке и подсыпав корма. Тот радостно чирикнул, ласково клюнув Олега в палец. Олег все делал, словно в каком-то тумане. В голове крутилось прощание Константина, а через пять минут и вовсе стало казаться, что сказано оно было не обычным тоном, а будто... с намеком? Олег понимал, что накручивает себя, что ему просто показалось, потому что он этого _хотел_ , но успокоиться он едва ли мог. Он точно знал, что обычные клиенты так не прощаются, но был ли Константин (даже в голове не получалось звать его Костей) обычным? 

Так Олег и уснул, варясь в собственных мыслях и фантазиях. 

Утром он ненавидел все, что имело способность говорить и — особенно — говорить с ним. Он не выспался, чуть не проспал на работу, а голова болела так, словно ночью он пил за пятерых. Добравшись до барбершопа, Олег порадовался, что записал Константина на завтра — сегодня он точно был не в состоянии с ним видеться. Ему думать-то о нем было как-то неловко, а говорить с ним он бы точно не смог.

Петя, увидев Олега, поинтересовался, все ли у него в порядке. 

— Бледновато выглядишь, — обеспокоенно заметил он.

— Спал плохо, — пожав плечами, ответил Олег. Если опустить детали и причины, то он даже не врал. Петя, проходя мимо, легко хлопнул его по спине, выражая поддержку, и прошел к своему креслу. Олег тоже с головой ушел в работу — благо, день был расписан почти по минутам, а то окно, на которое он вчера не стал записывать Константина, занял новый клиент.

Олегу работа нравилась. Она успокаивала и умиротворяла, сосредоточенность, необходимая в его труде, не позволяла отвлекаться на какие-то сомнения и сторонние мысли. Олег, конечно, постоянно внутренне возвращался к вчерашнему разговору. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что его ждет завтра, как он будет себя вести — как Константин будет себя вести. Но он заставлял себя зарываться в работу, гнать все лишние мысли прочь и просто отпустить ситуацию. От него ведь ничего не зависит, верно? Все, что он может сделать, — просто завтра не ударить в грязь лицом. Вот и все.

После этого вывода стало как-то легче, и остаток дня прошел быстрее.

Следующее утро началось на полчаса раньше будильника. Олегу снова не спалось, и это его бесило, но сегодня он проснулся без головной боли, да еще и бодрый на все сто процентов, так что жаловаться было просто грешно. Вместо этого он спокойно — впервые за много месяцев — выпил кофе, немного поболтал с Огоньком и заранее вышел из дома, решив пройтись до работы пешком. Прогулка оказалась полезна: он внутренне успокоился, перестал накручивать себя и выдохнул. Он все еще переживал о том, как пройдет их встреча и что Константину понадобится сегодня, но теперь это было скорее профессиональное волнение, нежели бесполезное беспокойство не по теме. 

— Выглядишь лучше, — улыбнулся Петя, пожав Олегу руку. — Выспался?

— Я еще и встал сегодня раньше будильника.

Петя округлил глаза в притворном ужасе. 

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Олегом?

Олег рассмеялся. Настроение было хорошим, и это определенно радовало. 

Клиенты с утра оказались легкими, поэтому с ними все прошло быстро и непринужденно, и Олег не заметил, как пролетело время до прихода Константина. Он опомнился, только когда Настя позвала его из подсобки, где он обедал. 

— Там твой Константин пришел. — Она произнесла имя с такой интонацией, что Олег подавился бутербродом. По ее тону можно было решить, что они — давние любовники, а не люди, которые видятся второй раз в жизни.

— Насть, ну не надо, — попросил Олег.

— Все-все, молчу, — рассмеялась она. — Но он правда уже пришел. Ждет тебя в кресле. Я сказала, что ты обедаешь, а он попросил тогда тебя не торопить.

Олег почувствовал, как заалели щеки, и начал жевать чаще. Этот мужчина сводил его с ума, ничего особенного для этого не делая. 

— У вас с ним что-то было?

Олег подавился снова.

— Если ты сейчас не уйдешь, — проглотив, выдавил он, — то я умру, а работать вы будете сами.

— Ну Олеж...

— А еще, если я умру, ты ничего не узнаешь, было что-то или нет.

Настя притворно обиделась.

— Ну не больно-то и хотелось, — наигранно фыркнула она, но оставила его в покое, напоследок пожелав удачи. Олег поблагодарил — что-что, а удача ему точно сегодня понадобится.

Выйдя, наконец, в зал, Олег увидел его сразу. И едва не замер на месте. В салоне, казалось, даже тише стало. Сегодня Константин был одет в темно-синюю рубашку с закатанными до локтя рукавами и в классические брюки. На вешалке Олег заметил пиджак и, сразу поняв, кому он принадлежит, чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Учитывая то, какое Константин производил впечатление, легко было предположить, что пиджак идет ему так, словно был его второй кожей, а значит, выглядел Константин в нем чертовски восхитительно. 

Олег слегка качнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Если он все сделает нормально, то он увидит его сегодня в этом пиджаке. И тогда эротических фантазий у него точно прибавится — на такой вид можно будет дрочить до потери сознания. 

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал он, подходя ближе.

Константин, заметив его, улыбнулся. У Олега чуть земля из-под ног не ушла.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал тот в ответ. Олегу показалось, что щеки полыхнули не то что красным — свекольным. 

— Спасибо большое, — неловко улыбнулся он. — Что будем делать сегодня?

— Как в прошлый раз — корректировку, но нужно еще подбрить немного. Справитесь? — со странным вызовом обратился к нему Константин, и Олег усмехнулся. Вот, значит, как. Ну хорошо.

— Обижаете.

— И в мыслях не было, — самым честным тоном заверил Константин.

Олег хотел спросить, а что в мыслях было, но не стал — почувствовал, как на него смотрит Петя, и понял, что его уже и так ждет серьезный разговор. 

— Ну тогда — приступим! — и повернул кресло боком к зеркалу, доставая из ящичка большую салфетку и расстилая ее на груди Константину. В этот раз ленту с накидкой использовать бесполезно. 

Нанеся подготовительное масло и внутренне несколько раз умерев от прикосновения к гладкой коже над бородой, Олег достал из парового шкафа горячее полотенце, сделал из него компресс, который должен был размягчить кожу и подготовить ее к последующему бритью, и только тогда до него дошло, насколько интимен сам процесс бритья. Никогда раньше он об этом не задумывался — он и о клиентах так много не думал, как об этом, единственном клиенте, от которого у него перехватывало дыхание. Но какое же это все-таки доверие — вот так спокойно предоставить свою шею кому-то, кто держит в руках опасную бритву и в мгновение ока может лишить жизни, ловким движением взмахнув над особенно уязвимым участком кожи. 

Константин сделал это со всей открытостью — довольно неожиданной, если честно, — он полулег в кресле, выставив шею напоказ, и Олег поймал себя на мысли, что больше всего сейчас хотел бы провести по соблазнительному изгибу не бритвой или помазком, а пальцами. А еще лучше — помирать, так с музыкой! — языком. Почувствовать короткие отросшие волоски кончиком, попробовать, какова кожа на вкус — отдает ли привкусом лосьона или солоноватая от пота? И пусть будет колоться, пусть на гладкой коже вокруг рта выступит раздражение потом — пусть. Олег точно не стал бы о таком жалеть.

Он легким движением сменил компресс, убрав остывшее полотенце и свернув горячее. Он совсем не представлял, что сейчас будет делать. Нет, он по-прежнему отлично помнил технику и последовательность действий, но ощущение было совершенное другое. Это был не абстрактный клиент, которых через его руки прошло уже великое множество. Это был Константин, а перед ним падать в грязь лицом очень не хотелось. К тому же, оказанное доверие льстило, словно это было чем-то необычным. Сколько людей до этого точно так же ложилось в это кресло? Скольким он отточенными, привычными движениями брил бороду? 

Скольких он хотел до мурашек?

Олег хмыкнул и снял компресс.

Константин рассматривал его, пока он разводил пену в чаше. Олег чувствовал его взгляд каждой клеточкой тела. Хотелось обернуться, хотелось спросить — как долго он будет смотреть и ничего не делать, но Олег молчал, взбивая пену помазком. Молчал и Константин, не сводя пристального взгляда. Это внимание отзывалось где-то глубоко внутри горячей волной, но Олег изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться на это.

Он снова повернулся к Константину, и тот послушно расслабился, закрыв глаза и позволяя Олегу наносить пену помазком. Казалось, еще немного, и начнут трястись руки, мир поплывет перед глазами, и все закончится плохо. Но глаза боялись, а руки все-таки делали, потому что он продолжал равномерно распределять пену под бородой, покрывая кадык и под подбородком. Следом он провел помазком под губами, по ямке, и скулам. Вокруг едва уловимо пахло кокосом, а пена была теплой, мягкой — Олег чувствовал ее пальцами, и по рукам едва не бежали мурашки, потому что под пеной, ниже, ощущалась чужая кожа, которую так хотелось потрогать. И Олег уже устал бороться с этим искушением, но он старался не потерять остатки терпения.

Убедившись, что пена была во всех необходимых местах, Олег взял в руки бритву, и мир вокруг перестал существовать. Все вокруг затихло, а время приостановило свой бег. Он провел лезвием по коже, и оно, подчиняясь ювелирным движениям руки, заскользило, начисто срезая волоски и оставляя следом гладкость. Этого уже оказалось слишком много: Олег почувствовал, как внутри все замерло и напряглось в попытке сохранить этот момент где-то глубоко-глубоко, в самом естестве, а руки ощущались будто не своими. Казалось, что Олег видел все со стороны — и то, как он проводил бритвой, и то, как пальцами следом проверял, не осталось ли больше волосков. 

Подумалось вдруг, что интимность здесь была даже не в доверии. Интимность здесь заключалась в небывалой близости, потому что Олег не может отойти дальше, как не может отодвинуться и Константин. Наверное, не будь они почти незнакомцами, Олег бы его поцеловал — прямо сейчас, наплевав на пену вокруг рта. Наверное, будь они в параллельной вселенной, все бы кончилось жарким сексом на этом самом парикмахерском кресле. Но это наша вселенная, и они почти незнакомы, поэтому ему пришлось взять себя в руки, вернуть самому себе контроль над мыслями и телом — и со всей невозмутимостью продолжить выполнять свою работу.

Олега трясло где-то глубоко внутри. Он боялся сделать что-то не так, задуматься и повернуть бритву неправильным углом, и одновременно не хотел, чтобы все это заканчивалось. Пусть он нервничал и едва ли не дрожал, но сейчас ему было извращенно хорошо. По рукам ползли мурашки, и это было так неправильно — он ведь мастер своего дела, почему он вообще так реагирует? — но вместе с тем жутко ожидаемо. И поэтому хорошо. 

Олег с ужасом ждал, что же будет дальше, куда еще ниже он мог пасть, но от такой перспективы внутри что-то благоговейно трепетало.

Он обтер лезвие о другую салфетку рядом, убрав излишки пены, и снова вернулся к шее. Во второй раз сосредоточиться получилось лучше, и остаток бритья прошел гораздо спокойнее.

После он принес охлажденное полотенце, чтобы сделать холодный компресс и успокоить раздраженную бритьем кожу. Через несколько минут им же убрал остатки пены, снова касаясь прохладной кожи. Он, конечно, проверял качество своей работы, но одновременно не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подольше продлить эти мгновения.

Бальзам после бритья тоже пришлось втирать пальцами, и, наверное, если бы можно было умереть от переизбытка удовольствия, именно такая участь и ждала бы Олега. Но по спине только пробежала сладкая дрожь, и он отошел за одеколоном, который нужно было нанести на бороду как завершающий штрих.

— Все готово, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом произнес Олег, сняв салфетку с Константина и вытерев руки о влажное полотенце. Тот открыл глаза и мутноватым взглядом посмотрел на Олега, а потом улыбнулся, и у Олега чуть ноги от этой улыбки не подкосились. Господи боже, где найти решимость и сделать первый шаг самому?

Константин прокашлялся, выпрямляясь в кресле и проводя ладонью по свежевыбритой коже. Он одобрительно хмыкнул и встал.

— Спасибо вам большое, — поблагодарил он, направляясь к вешалке. И Олег бы не соврал, сказав, что в момент, когда Константин надел пиджак, на секунду забыл, как нужно дышать. Он был прав — пиджак чертовски шел ему, но прямо сейчас Олегу хотелось снять его с него. Как и рубашку, и все остальное... Но это все лирика.

— Я очень рад, что вам нравится то, что получается, — Олег улыбнулся и закинул полотенце на плечо, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Он любил, когда его хвалили, но от Константина похвала ощущалась гораздо интимнее, чем от любого другого клиента.

Дожил. Совсем не отделяет личное от рабочего.

— Уверен, что мне бы понравилось все, что вы делаете, — просто сказал он, поправляя манжеты у рукавов пиджака. 

Олег покраснел. Ему казалось, что так беззастенчиво, на виду у всех, его еще никогда в жизни не клеили. 

— Смотря что вы захотите в следующий раз, — Олег пожал плечами и отвернулся к зеркалу, начиная переставлять флакончики на столе, потому что руки срочно нужно было чем-нибудь занять. Константин ничего не ответил. В отражении Олег увидел, как тот подошел ближе и что-то положил на стол рядом с его рукой, а затем тут же, напоследок кивнув, отошел к стойке администрации. Олег хотел было сказать, что платить нужно Насте, но обнаружил, что это были не деньги: там лежала визитка, на которой под номером телефона было красивым почерком выведено: «Встретимся сегодня вечером?». 

Олег обернулся к двери. Константин, расплатившись, направлялся к выходу и у самого порога на секунду обернулся. Олег тут же кивнул, смущенно улыбнувшись. Он знал, что Константин видел его ответ, хотя тот вышел, не изменившись в лице.

— Кого-то ждет веселый вечерок? — многозначительным тоном протянул Петя. Олег молча запустил в него полотенцем, а сам тут же отправил Константину смс, сообщая, во сколько сегодня заканчивает.

***

Олег волновался весь остаток дня. Не знал, что Константину сказать, как себя с ним вести, и потому не находил себе места. Настя успокаивала его, как могла, уверяя, что все пройдет на ура, но Олегу это на самом деле помогало мало. В конце концов он просто решил, что лучше снова сосредоточиться на работе — тем более, что людей под вечер стало приходить больше, — и это дало свои плоды. Окончания рабочего дня он почти не заметил. 

Напомнил ему Петя: прошел мимо, недвусмысленно играя бровями, и Олег тут же посмотрел на часы. Было почти восемь часов, и он моментально ускорился, приводя свой стол в порядок. Быстро расставил флакончики и баночки на свои места, протер столешницу от пыли и налипших волосков, задвинул кресло.

— Беги уже, — сказала Настя, подойдя ближе. — Не случится ничего страшного, если ты оставишь свой стол в покое. Все равно баба Глаша будет ругаться, что ты снова задвинул стул. Все, хватит, иди. Завтра тебя ждать?

— Насть, ты чего? Конечно, ждать, — возмутился Олег. Настя усмехнулась и поправила ему пару прядок в прическе. 

— Я, может, и твоя подруга, но вместе с тем еще и администратор этого заведения, поэтому у меня все должно быть под контролем.

Олег рассмеялся. Настя вдруг оглянулась, хищным взглядом осмотрела составленные на полочке лосьоны и одеколоны и выхватила один, тут же брызнув Олегу на шею и в волосы.

— Вот теперь я за тебя спокойна, — она улыбнулась, убирая флакон на место. — Жду подробностей завтра!

Олег рассмеялся и кивнул. Прихватил рюкзак, закинув его на плечо, и двинулся к двери, не заметив, как Настя пошла за ним и уже у самого выхода ощутимо шлепнула его по заднице.

— На удачу, — подмигнула она. Олег только покачал головой и вышел на улицу. 

Там уже было прохладно, все-таки осенний вечер давал о себе знать, и над городом сгущались сумерки. Пахло прелой листвой, а от соседнего дома, где работала небольшая пекарня, тянуло сладкой выпечкой. Олег вдохнул поглубже. Это можно было принять за хороший знак.

— Давно ждете? — откуда-то слева раздался знакомый, сводящий с ума голос. Олег обернулся. Константин шел к нему навстречу, и одет он был так же, как днем, но Олег и не был против.

— Нет, я только вышел, — он развернулся к нему. — И, может, перейдем на «ты»? Мы ведь не крестиком вышивать собираемся.

Константин рассмеялся, и Олег мимолетно подумал, что у красивого человека все должно быть красивым, даже смех — чуть хриплый и низковатый. Внутри что-то приятно задрожало.

— Ну если ты захочешь, можем и крестиком.

— Я не умею.

— Я тоже, — признался Константин. Даже после официального нормального знакомства называть его «Костей» не получалось. Олег только понадеялся, что у него будет время привыкнуть. — Но вместе учиться легче.

— Давай только не вышивке, — усмехнулся Олег. — Куда пойдем?

Константин только пожал плечами и неспеша пошел влево от барбершопа.

Олег на мгновение подумал, что они сейчас пойдут гулять, а поцелуя на первом свидании он не дождется, но внезапно Константин взял его за руку и уверенно, но не настойчиво повел за дом.

— Если ты не против, — произнес он, прижимая Олега к стене.

— Абсолютно нет, — ответил тот и поцеловал первым.

Это был, наверное, тысячный раз за день, когда Олегу хотелось умереть от наслаждения прямо на месте. Он любил целоваться, ему нравилось единение таких моментов, а с Константином как-то случайно совпало все — они сразу нашли верный угол и не сталкивались носами, выбрали верную скорость, не спеша, но и не медля. И от того, как терлась мягкая борода о гладкую кожу щек, Олег мог кончить прямо на месте. Ощущения были сказочными, и ему очень не хотелось, чтобы все это заканчивалось.

Но Константин отстранился, часто дыша.

— Хотел это сделать еще тогда.

— Придется наверстать упущенное, — хмыкнул Олег.

— С радостью, — и теперь Константин поцеловал его сам. 

И Олег совершенно не был против подчиниться ему.

***

Утром следующего дня Олег обнаружил, что кожа вокруг губ покрылась раздражением, да и сами губы горели от долгих поцелуев вчера. Все чесалось и причиняло неудобства, но дискомфорт от физических ощущений перекрывался полным моральным удовлетворением: он целовался с Константином вчера. В подворотне у работы, под мостом, в тени густых деревьев в парке. Он держал его за руку и был счастлив.

На работе Настя, едва его увидев, рассмеялась, а после протянула противовоспалительный охлаждающий гель. Петя просто заржал в голос, за что получил подзатыльник.

— Мы рады за тебя, — искренне заверил он. — Но ты такой угарный с этим красным подбородком!

Олег отвесил ему еще один подзатыльник.

В обед он написал Константину: «У меня раздражение после вчерашнего, чешется адски, но Настя дала мне какой-то гель, так что уже полегче. Поэтому я готов снова наверстывать упущенное:)».

Ответ пришел через пару минут: «Может, тебе тоже стоит отрастить бороду?».

Олег хмыкнул. 

«Нет уж, это твоя привилегия. И все это довольно забавно».

«Тогда я заберу тебя примерно в это же время».

«Идет».

Олег чувствовал себя до смешного счастливым, но ему это нравилось. И он не хотел ничего менять — даже чертово раздражение казалось ему правильным и логичным. А большего было и не нужно.


End file.
